


Hair Today

by JJJunky



Category: Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJunky/pseuds/JJJunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike gets a 'special' package in the mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Today

Hair Today  
By JJJunky and Gatejunkie

Note: This story was born out of a "brainstorming" session at MediaWest*Con XVII between a group of authors. The six riders' names were put into a hat and each author drew one. Then, brainstorming once again, a list of situations were developed and they, too, were put into the hat and each author drew four situations, with the stipulation they could discard one. These next stories are the results. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun with the "lottery" process.

 

"Aww, c'mon Ike. I showed you mine. Show me yours."

Ike's eyes narrowed at Cody's whining. The others had promised. He hadn't.

"But we all agreed." Cody's pout grew more pronounced. 

"That's not true," the Kid intervened. "Ike never said he'd show us what he ordered from the catalogue."

Ike defiantly hugged the small brown parcel to his chest.

"Give up, Cody." The finality in Lou's voice seemed to settle the matter.

The blond rider watched her fiddle with the silky black fringe on her new blue shawl. "Aren't you the least bit curious?" he goaded. "Anything could be in that box."

"I don't think a horse would fit," Jimmy said as he admired the new holster he had bought.

"No, but a necklace for a girl could or new bridle or a harmonica or--"

"Or a new bandanna to tie around your mouth," Buck said, his patience at an end. "Ike doesn't want to share. Now leave him alone."

Ike's grip on the small package tightened as he noticed the mischievous gleam in Cody's eyes. While he appreciated the other rider's support, he knew it wouldn't deter William F. Cody. The other boy was always looking for angles.

Usually, they only entailed finding ways to avoid his chores, but this time, Cody was curious. Once this sensation was aroused, the blond rider wouldn't stop until he received satisfaction.

The Kid's excited cry at the new coat he had just unveiled drew everyone's attention. Taking advantage of the distraction, Ike slipped out of the bunkhouse. Sharp cold wind blew against his face. Grit slammed into the soft flesh, making nerves tingle under the assault. He pulled his hat lower over his eyes to protect them. Dust devils twirled, sure signs of an approaching storm.

Quickly crossing to the barn, he glanced back to make sure Cody wasn't following before slipping inside. Finally alone, Ike eagerly opened his package. For long moments he stared at the contents. Conflicting feelings battled inside him. Was he being a fool? Would he only embarrass himself or would he finally command respect instead of pity? Callused fingers tentatively caressed the dark hairs of the wig.

The battle continued to rage inside him as he hurried to the back of the barn and extracted the jagged piece of mirror he had hidden behind the grain bin.

When Emma had broken the mirror weeks ago, he had eagerly offered to clean up the shattered pieces of glass. While no one was looking, he had hidden the largest section in preparation for this day.

Pushing his hat off, Ike carefully pulled out the wig and placed it on his head. Abrasive hair scratched the smooth top of his scalp, making it itch. Lifting the mirror, he frowned unhappily at the odd sight that greeted him.

Black waves hung over his eyes while there were practically none on his left ear. Why hadn't they included instructions with the darn thing? Squeezing his eyes closed, he tried to visualize the picture he'd seen in the mail order catalogue.

A smile split his lips as he realized what he had done. Opening his eyes, he turned the wig until the spiky bangs hung over his forehead. Glancing in the mirror again, he sighed with disappointment. While it now hung like a normal head of hair, it still looked strange. The color of the waves resembled Jimmy's, but the hairpiece had more in common with Katy's tail than a human head. Remembering the drawing in the book, Ike recalled that the words had read "genuine hair." Unfortunately, it hadn't said exactly what kind of hair it was. The thing smelled funny, too.

Gingerly pulling it off his head, Ike brought the wig up to his nose and winced. It stank like a mangy old dog. With a sigh, he stuffed the hair into his coat pocket and vowed to filch a piece of Emma's sweet-scented soap the first chance he got. That would make it better and maybe even make the strands lay like the way they did in the catalogue. Red flushed Ike's cheeks as he realized what had begun with the unspoken lie about cleaning up the mirror would end with thieving. Emma would give him a piece of her soap if he  
asked her. He just wasn't prepared to answer the questions that would accompany the request. Shaking his head, he realized that he didn't want anyone to know until after he had tried out the wig in another town to gauge its effect on others. He could tolerate the laughter of strangers, but he had be hell-fired if he had deal with snickers from his friends.

A frown puckered his smooth forehead at the length of deception his pride had forced upon him. Knowing that the others would begin to wonder at his absence and not wanting Cody to come spying, Ike quickly re-hid the mirror, grabbed his hat, and made for the barn door. He had to hang onto it as the icy wind tried to tear the splintery wood from his fingers. The gale nipped his face as he glanced up into the ominous yellow-green sky. Storm weather for sure. He hunched his shoulders forward to minimize being a target of the cruel wind.

Unknown to him, the gesture made the wig half tumble from his pocket. A particularly vicious burst snagged the object the rest of the way. In an instant, it blew back into the barn and landed on the corner of a bale of hay.

Ike quickly shut the door before it could be torn from its hinges. Knowing it was nearly suppertime, he hurried to Emma's house. Food would keep Cody's mind off his unshared package. Later that night, the bald rider knew he had have to find a safe hiding place for his wig. He would outsmart Mr. Gotta-put-his-nose-into-everything Cody if it were the last thing he did. As the thought crossed his mind, thunder rumbled as if the heavens doubted his ability to do so.

****

"It's your turn to feed the stock, Jimmy," Teaspoon reminded the boy as they finished their supper of hearty chicken pie.

"I did it yesterday," Hickock protested.

"To make up for me taking your turn last week," the Kid reminded, wiping his mouth with a contented sigh. Chicken pie was one of his favorites, and today Cody had been too preoccupied with baiting Ike during supper to steal more than his fair share of Emma's savory meal.

Above their heads, shingles slapped the roof as the sturdy house groaned in the face of the gale trying to rip them up. Lightning flashed. The brief flare illuminated the dust devils blowing across the yard beyond Emma's front door. Seconds later, thunder rattled the panes of glass in the window.

"It's freezing out there," Jimmy moaned, wanting only to lounge in his bunk with a full belly.

Teaspoon burped. "It's colder'n a witch's tit," he agreed, "but you know the animals gotta be fed."

"I'll do it," Lou said unexpectedly, "and you can take my turn on Sunday." She hated storms. Sitting around listening to the wind howl would only increase her nervousness. At least feeding the stock would give her something to think about other than the angry sky.

"I'll help you," the Kid added, not wanting her to be alone. The fear in her eyes made him ache to hug it away.

"All right, all right," Jimmy growled as he slapped a palm on the table, "I'll go." He had just remembered that he had a date with Sara in Sweetwater on Sunday and didn't want to waste time with smelly horses that could be spent with her. Lighting flashed again.

"I don't mind..." Lou began but stopped when he shot her a dark look.

Scraping back his chair, Jimmy grabbed his hat and clapped it on his head. He quickly shrugged into his coat as thunder shook the house.

"That was real close," Emma worried, crossing to the window to stare out.

As Jimmy opened the door, wind sailed into the room like a wild devil. It sent lamps flickering. He quickly shut the door behind him at the cries of alarm from his companions. A gust nearly tore his hat from his head, but he gripped the brim with determined fingers. The walk to the barn seemed endless as gusts buffeted his body with stinging sand. Lightning crackled directly overhead before the heavens grumbled. Nearly panting as he reached the security of the barn, Jimmy quickly got inside. He breathed deeply of the hay-scented air. It was the first time he had caught his breath since leaving the house. 

In the semi-darkness, the horses neighed nervously as the barn creaked around them. Jimmy heard the crack of a tree branch as the old oak near the stable surrendered one of its large limbs into the ripping hands of the storm. With fingers trembling from the cold, he lit the lantern. As light flared, he spied a black furry object scurrying behind a bale of hay. Without thinking, his gun was drawn and firing on the rat. 

Smiling with pride, Jimmy approached the dead creature. That would teach them to show their noses around him! The black rat was curiously flat as he hunkered down near the bale of hay. Had he shot the guts out of it? He poked at the motionless pelt with the end of his pistol. The fur wrapped around the barrel. Surprised, Jimmy staggered back, trying to shake the thing off. It finally came loose and slapped him in the face. He pawed at it, a yell of disgust escaping his lips. It fell to the ground on top a pile of horse manure.

"What the hell's going on in here?"

Jimmy whirled, training his gun on the Kid.

"Whoa," the Kid pleaded, his hands flying up in surrender, "I'm unarmed."

Aiming his pistol at the bundle of fur, Jimmy warned, "You're gonna wish you weren't if there are any more varmints like this one around."

"What is it?" the Kid asked, crossing to Jimmy's side.

"I ain't sure. I thought it was a rat at first, but I ain't ever seen no rat go after a human the way this one went after me."

The Kid cautiously prodded the carcass with the tip of his boot. His nose twitching at the pungent odor of fresh manure, he slowly knelt. Catching a few strands of hair between his thumb and index finger, he rose.

"Watch it," Hickok cried, backing away. "That thing's got teeth as long as a beaver's and twice as sharp."

"Where?"

"Where do animals usually have teeth?" Hickok disgustedly growled. "They're in his mouth."

"Holding it up close to a lantern, the Kid couldn't control a burst of laughter, "It's a wig, Jimmy."

"Is it dead?"

"It was never alive."

"But it attacked me."

Noticing the hole, the Kid shook his head. "Looks ta me like you attacked it."

To hide his embarrassment, Jimmy demanded, "What's that thing called again?"

"A wig."

"What's it for?"

"It's for coverin' a bald spot."

"Who would spend good money to cover a hairless patch on a horse?"

"It ain't for horses," the Kid corrected, barely able to keep the laughter from his voice. "It's for people."

Moving closer to inspect the limp bundle, Hickok snorted, "Who in tarnation would wear a thing like this?"

"Someone who's bald."

The two boys looked at each other in horror.

"Ike," Jimmy whispered.

"It must've been what was in his package," the Kid agreed. "He's gonna kill you when he finds out what you done to it."

Sliding his pistol back into his holster, Jimmy pleaded, "We don't have to tell him."

"I think he's gonna notice the hole and smell the manure," the Kid said, shaking his head.

"We can hide it."

"The hole?"

"No," Jimmy impatiently corrected, "the wig." Ignoring the Kid's croaked protest, Jimmy reasoned, "It was jus' lying on that bale of hay. If Ike wanted it, why would he leave it there? He probably tried to get rid of it. If we say anythin', we'll only embarrass him."

His brow wrinkled with conflicting emotions, the Kid reluctantly relented, "Maybe."

"So, we'll hide it for him." Grabbing the mangled wig, Jimmy looked around for a place to conceal it.

"I have a bad feeling about this," the Kid mumbled.

Jimmy frowned at him. "Don't go wakin' snakes." He took the hairpiece, scanning the barn as he sought the perfect place to conceal it. The booming voice of thunder made it seem as if God himself objected to the plan.

"At least we should take it with us to the bunkhouse," the Kid suggested nervously, picturing Jimmy hiding Ike's wig in one of the stalls. With his luck, a horse might eat it, and then Teaspoon would find out about the whole mess.

Holding out the reeking hunk of hair, Jimmy snorted. "I don't want this thing next to my nose when I go ta sleep."

"It smells better 'n Cody's long johns," the Kid said.

"Anythin' stinks less than that." Hickok's face lit up. "Hey, that's it! We'll hide the thing in Cody's long johns until we go on a ride. Then we can ditch it on the trail."

"What about Cody's underwear?"

"We can lose them, too." Jimmy liked the plan better and better. 

"I still don't think that it's a good idea."

"That's the trouble with you, Kid," Jimmy declared. "Ya do too much thinkin'." He held the wig out. "Here." 

"Uh-uh." The Kid took a step back. "This is a new coat. I'm not ruinin' it with that."

"Aww right." The disgust on Hickok's face made it clear that he thought a true friend would have done such a little favor for him. He shoved the matted black strands deep inside his pocket.

"Let's get the chores done and get back to the bunkhouse before the others do," the Kid suggested, knowing the riders had stayed inside Emma's warm house to while away the stormy evening.

A loud crash sounded from outside as the wind ate a piece of fence.

"Hey, maybe if we're lucky, a twister will blow up and take the wig and long johns and all" Hickok mused as he retrieved a pitchfork.

The Kid shook his head as he pictured the wind-devil's tail refusing to touch either one of the stinking items. 

****

By the time the others returned to the bunkhouse, the purloined wig was safely hidden within the gray folds of Cody's long johns. Both the Kid and Jimmy lounged in their bunks, innocent expressions plastered on their faces, although the Kid's slipped a bit when Ike glanced his way.

"Brrr, it's cold out there," Cody complained as he leaned against the closed door. He could feel the wind slapping the wood against his back.

"It's not too warm in here, either," Lou noted.

"Let Cody talk awhile, and the hot air will warm us up just fine," Jimmy drawled lazily.

Too full from supper, Cody contented himself with a disdainful glance in Hickok's direction. All he wanted was to shimmy into his long johns and crawl under his blankets. Retribution could wait till morning. A grin lifted the corners of his lips as he schemed.

Cheeks tingling from the wintry blasts, Ike sniffed and shoved his hands deep in his pockets. His eyes widened when he didn't feel the scratchy wig in the right one. He glanced around, trying to see which one of his friends took it. Cody's twisted smile instantly captured his eye. Was he laughing at him? Had he seen him in the barn? Red glazed over Ike's vision, painting the smirking blond in shades of hellfire. He launched himself at Cody, fist connecting with the other boy's jaw before he could even blink.

Reflexes sharp, Cody had enough presence of mind to block the next punch. "Ike?" he asked, then yelped as he was charged. Sense was forgotten as he slammed against the wall. As Ike's fist came after him again, Cody struck back. Pandemonium reigned.

"What the hell?" Buck shouted, lunging at the pair. He was thrown against a bunk, breathless.

"Stop it you two!" Lou demanded.

"You grab one, I'll get the other," the Kid shouted to Hickok.

Jimmy didn't waste time. Several punches later, he had pinned Cody's arms behind him. "Calm down," he growled, giving his captive a shake for emphasis.

"Let go of me!" Cody tried to break free but couldn't. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. 

"I will when you settle," Jimmy promised. His small stock of patience was quickly evaporating.

"I didn't start it," the blond rider insisted.

"No," Jimmy agreed, "but I'm stoppin' it."

The Kid managed to get Ike pinned against the wall. 

Breathing heavily, the bald rider struggled for a minute before subsiding in a slump. He glared at his opponent.

"You gonna quit?" the Kid asked.

Ike nodded.

Believing him, the Kid released his hold. He was grateful that his friend didn't try to resume the fight.

At the Kid's nod, Jimmy let Cody free. 

Cody folded his arms, affecting an injured air. "What's wrong, Ike?" 

At first it didn't seem like Ike would answer Buck's soft question, but then his hands rapidly replied.

As he read the gesturing fingers, Buck's frown of concern turned darker.

"Cody stole what was in your package?"

"I did not!" Cody protested.

'Liar,' Ike signed.

Jimmy's hands caught Cody before he could start the tussle again.

The door burst open, revealing Teaspoon. "Come on, boys. A tree limb jus' crashed through the barn's roof!"

Anger forgotten in the wake of this news, Ike pushed past the Kid. He flew out of the door and overtook Teaspoon, passing the older man as if he were standing still. One of the barn doors was half off its hinges. His wiry frame made it easy for Ike to squeeze through the opening. It was even darker inside than it had been outside. Wind whipped around him, making it impossible to light a lantern. A lighter grayness contrasted against the black sky, showing the hole in the roof. Broken branches reached down like hands from heaven. Only these hands had claws.

As he carefully made his way to the end of the barn, Ike tried to remember who was in the stalls most affected by the damage: Katy, Samson, and Ginger, the new mare Teaspoon had brought in only that morning. The Kid would be the best one to calm Katy, while Lou could soothe Samson. Ginger was an unknown quantity. Fear could make her dangerous to herself as well as anyone who tried to help her.

Hands in front of him as a shield, he slowly made his way to Ginger's stall.

In spite of the howling wind, Ike heard the other boys enter the barn. Noise behind him told him that the Kid and probably Lou were following him. A branch almost poked him in the eye. As he pulled back from it, he felt a sharp point scrap across his skin from his left eye to his ear. A stinging pain followed in its wake. Something warm and wet trickled down his cheek.

A shrill whinny drew his attention from his own discomfort to the frightened mare. Thunder cracked. Hooves slammed against wood slats with a force that broke them. Without fear for his own safety, Ike slipped into the stall.

Avoiding flaying hooves by instinct rather than sight, he laid calming hands on the panic-stricken animal. Flesh quivered beneath his fingers. With slow, easy movements, he ran his hands along her spine to the croup. He was just about to repeat the soothing motion when thunder boomed again. Ginger reared up.

"Get outta there, Ike!" Teaspoon cried, shielding a lantern with his body. "She'll kill ya."

Ignoring the advice, Ike repeated his ministrations. The next time thunder clapped, the mare trembled but didn't buck. Smiling happily at his success, Ike continued to pet her with one hand while reaching for her halter with the other. When she didn't object to this new arrangement, he nodded at Buck to open the door. Slowly, he led the frightened animal to an empty stall in the middle of the barn. Here, the wind didn't howl and blow with such unearthly venom. The mare stopped trembling as her eyes rested on the hay and grain Cody was laying out for her.

As she munched happily on the feed, Ike inspected her for cuts. There were several along her back where the branches had scraped the flesh. Only one was deep. Still petting the mare with one hand, Ike scooped ointment from the jar Cody held for him. He gently smoothed it onto the bleeding gashes, his nose twitching from the pungent mint scent. While the wounds were bad enough to keep a saddle off her for several days, they weren't life threatening.

"Good work, son," Teaspoon softly praised.

****

Buck's hand stopped Ike before they could leave the barn to rejoin the others in the bunkhouse. The old barn shivered in the gusting wind. "What makes you think Cody lied and took your package?"

Sweaty and tired, the other rider shook his head as an unwelcome flush of guilt warmed his cheeks. He had no proof. How could he explain that he had attacked their friend based on a smirk?

"I know that he was teasing you a lot this afternoon," Buck added, "but I was around him the whole time. Unless you left it on your bunk, he wouldn't have had a chance to get it. Didya?"

Shaking his head no, Ike signed that he had taken it with him to the barn.

"Then Cody couldn't have stolen it. Only Jimmy and the Kid were in here this afternoon. Maybe they did."

'No,' Ike's fingers answered. He couldn't imagine either one pilfering his wig. The Kid was honest to a fault, and Jimmy would have no use for a hunk of hair. He probably wouldn't even know what it was if he got his hands on it.

"Maybe you lost it in here. If you tell me what to look for, I could search with you." Buck's offer was genuine. He only wanted to help, not pry into his friend's secrets. 

Ike's blush deepened, making the tips of his ears burn scarlet. 'It was a black wig,' his fingers said.

A frown of confusion wrinkled Buck's forehead at the term. 

Embarrassed, Ike explained, 'A hat made of hair.'

For a moment, Buck thought he had misread his friend's hands. "A scalp?"

Ike nodded, humiliation complete.

"What would you want with that?"

Green eyes widening in exasperation, Ike lightly slapped the top of his bald head. It wasn't often that Buck misunderstood him.

Comprehension lit the other boy's dark eyes. "So you don't have hair. So what? Everyone likes you the way you are. It's your insides that count not your appearance."

Shaking his head, Ike disagreed.

"You've got plenty of girls makin' sheep eyes at you now. The one's who don't aren't worth your time."

'Sometimes I want to look like the rest of you,' Ike's fingers communicated his pain of being different.

"Well, sometimes I don't want to be part Kiowa either, but it's who I am. Do you think less of me 'cause of it?"

Ike quickly shook his head no.

"Sometimes I want to be like you."

Green eyes widened in surprise.

"You can do so many things," Buck told his friend. "Why, look how you calmed that mare tonight when no one else could. Hell, I didn't even try."

Shrugging, Ike dismissed his actions even though he felt something unknot inside his heart.

"And you're always willing to help someone else with their chores or do things for Emma. You listen to everyone's gripes."

The blush began to creep back into Ike's face at the virtuous picture Buck's words painted.

"But there is one thing I like about me better'n you."

Ike waited

"You snore somethin' awful."

Making a face, Ike conceded the point.

"I guess if you still want to look for the wig, I'll help you, even if I think it's gonna make you look like the backside of a horse."

'Forget it,' Ike's fingers said. 'I probably lost the wig outside anyway.'

"Then it's in Sweetwater by now. Maybe Tompkins got it."

A smile curled Ike's lips as he realized that he really didn't care where the hairpiece was. He felt fine. 'He might cover his face with it. That would be an improvement.'

Buck grinned at the mental image. He lightly slapped his friend on the back.

"Let's go join the others."

'You won't tell about the wig, will you?'

"What wig?" Buck smiled.

****

With wary eyes, Cody watched Ike enter the bunkhouse. Who knew if another fit of craziness would descend on his friend? He intended to be ready. His tongue tentatively touched the swollen place inside his mouth where his teeth had bit his cheek during the fight. As Ike approached, Cody squared his shoulders.

'I'm sorry,' Ike signed. 'I thought you took my package. I must've lost it outside.'

"Why'dja think I took it?" Cody demanded, all injured pride.

"Because you were pestering him about it earlier," Lou interjected. 

"That don't mean I'm a thief."

"No," Buck decided as he closed the door behind him, "just a pest."

"I'm not a pest!" Cody turned to the Kid for reinforcement. 

"Sometimes…" he answered honestly and looked at Jimmy.

"Yup," Jimmy agreed with a grin.

Knowing they were right but refusing to give in, Cody snapped, "There's no use talkin' to anyone tonight. The wind's made you loco."

"Afraid of the truth?" Lou snickered.

"I'll let you know when I hear it," Cody said smugly, and shivered as an icy current of air blew under the crack of the door. He bent and reached beneath his bunk for his winter long johns.

"What are you doing?" the Kid asked nervously.

"Trying to avoid freezing my backside off," Cody replied, bringing the bundle out. His nose wrinkled. "Phew! Smells like a skunk got 'em."

"I said that all last winter," Lou reminded.

Unhappiness clouded Cody's blue eyes as he sniffed the reeking folds of fabric to make sure. They stank like they had been dipped in manure! Muttering an inaudible oath, Cody marched over to the stove, opened it, and pitched the bundle in before he changed his mind. With a sigh, he realized that he would have to buy some new long johns the next time he went to Sweetwater.

Sitting on the edge of his bunk, the Kid echoed Cody's sigh as both the clothing and its hidden treasure went up in flames. He glanced at Jimmy who smirked back. _It's true_ , the Kid thought. _God does watch out for fools._

Now Ike would never find out what Jimmy had accidentally done to his hairpiece.

"So what was in your package?" Cody asked.

At Lou's groan, Ike's eyes met Buck's briefly before his fingers answered, _Vanity._

"Huh?" Cody wondered if he had read right.

A secret smile tugging at his lips, Ike ignored the other rider.

 

requirements:  
Bad hair day  
Storm  
Long johns  
New mare


End file.
